Angel of Heaven
by Norah Strike
Summary: SG-1 finds a humanoid while doing a recon mission on a alien mother ship. The humanoid has what could be valuable information- and Maybourne wants the information even if he has to go through Teal'C. Teal'C bonds with the humanoid. Original character included as the humanoid. Main characters: O/C, Teal'C, Maybourne, Frasier, and a little bit Daniel Jackson.
1. The Humanoid

Note: I do not own any of the original Stargate characters. However, Angelus is my original character.

Chapter 1: The Humanoid

SG-1 stepped through the Earth's Stargate. In an instant the four travelers were in a new environment. Ahead of them they could see the parked probe. Usually their destinations were located in a dense forest or a sandy desert. But on this mission they were on what looked to be onboard a massive mother ship. But it wasn't Goa'uld, Asgard, or Replicator design. SG-1's leader, Colonel Jack O'Neill took a look around. For what he didn't know.

"Teal'C, have you ever seen a ship like this before?" asked O'Neill.

The dark skinned man (he wasn't from Earth) answered,

"I have not."

The colonel turned to the only woman on their team.

"Carter what are the readings showing?"

"Readings all look normal sir. Life support and radiation levels all look normal," said Carter.

"Oh good. That means we won't fry."

"Ummm. . . sir I'm not exactly sure we would fry if we didn't have those," pointed out Carter.

"That's good to know Major."

The archeologist, walked ahead of the group. There were no lights on the ship and Jackson was swallowed into the darkness.

"Hey Jackson slow down!" barked O'Neill.

"Jack, I found something," called back Jackson from the darkness.

O'Neill exhaled loudly. "Okay kids let's go see what Daniel 'found' now."

O'Neill turned his flashlight that was attached to his M-16. He walked through the darkness towards where he last saw Jackson. Teal'C and Carter followed suit. O'Neill found Jackson studying what looked like rows and rows of sea-green liquidized filled capsules. The capsules were full body length.

"So Daniel I see what you've 'found' now," said O'Neill.

"Jack looks closer. Do you see what I see?"

O'Neill stared at Jackson. Then he looked through the capsules. The colonel jumped back on natural reflex.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" yelled O'Neill.

Inside the capsule it was filled with a liquid of some kind. But what made O'Neill jump back was that there was something . . . no . . . someone in there. A living organism. A living organism that could have easily blend into society back on Earth. It looked at least humanoid. O'Neill leaned in closer and saw that around the skull was a dark something. O'Neill supposed it was hair. The humanoid's eyes were closed.

"That looks like a person in there sir," said Carter.

"Indeed," murmured Teal'C.

O'Neill looked back at Carter. "I can see that Major."

Carter gave him a look. She pulled a scanner from her pack. She swiped the container tube with the scanner. "Colonel, it seems that the tube is some sort of . . . stasis chamber. The readings show high levels of everything you would need to survive. All in this small space . . . this is amazing sir."

O'Neill continued staring at the "stasis" chamber. Then all of the sudden the humanoid's eyes flew open. The eyes were full of shocked horror. The humanoid pounded on the glass with its hands. On instinct, O'Neill raised his weapon, ready to shoot.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Jackson. O'Neill turned to face Jackson and shouted back,

"What am I supposed to do Daniel? That person could be drowning!"

O'Neill turned back to the chamber. The humanoid was floating in the chamber, peacefully as though nothing had happened.

"I think we need to contact the base," said O'Neill.

Chapter 2: Stasis

It had taken over two hours to convince General Hammond and to collect the necessary medical team to get pack on the mother ship. Dr. Janet Frasier was in charge of the medical team. She was studying what she confirmed to be, the stasis capsule. Dr. Frasier instructed her medical team to carefully take the capsule out of the wall. Then they drained the liquid out of the stasis capsule. The liquid splashed everywhere. Dr. Frasier placed the humanoid onto the make-shift gurney. The other two medical personnel began shoving I.V.s in the humanoid's arms and placing heart monitors on the humanoid's chest.

"Pulse is weak," announced Dr. Frasier. "Blood pressure is rising. We need to get her to the infirmary now."

The humanoid was female.

Jackson hurriedly punched in Earth's coordinates on the D.H.D. Dr. Frasier and her medical team stood at the ready to disembark immediately. After a minute, Hammond gave them the clearance to pass safely through the Stargate. The medical team took off running as fast as they could, pushing the gurney with the humanoid on it.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" yelled Dr. Frasier. "Prepare the paddles!"

She charged up the paddles and placed them onto the humanoid's chest. Flat line. Dr. Frasier used the paddles again this time the humanoid's heartbeat came back, but it was barely beating. They moved the humanoid into her own closed off space.

SG- 1, General Hammond, and Dr. Frasier were in the briefing room, discussing the humanoid female. Dr. Frasier was reading off the humanoid female's basic information.

"Well," began Dr. Frasier. "Right now I believe she is in some kind of coma. There's no telling for how long, she could have gone into the coma because of interrupting the stasis process."

The general nodded, taking all the information in. Teal'C asked,

"Is it possible that we may have set the humanoid into a permanent coma?"

Dr. Frasier shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Her vitals are too strong to be in a permanate coma. I believe that the coma will only be short term."

O'Neill slumped down in his chair, looking like a bored middle schooler during a boring class period.

"What exactly is your definition of 'short-term'?" asked O'Neill sarcastically.

"Days . . . weeks . . . a year or two at the most." She explained.

She also explained that the humanoid female looked to be at least eighteen, has brown eyes and hair, weighed about eighty five pounds, a pale complexion that was almost albino, and is five foot and six inches tall.

General Hammond looked down at the report from SG-1.

"It also says here that there was another humanoid was next to this humanoid," said the general.

Dr. Frasier breathed deeply. "Yes there was. She is dead. Her autopsy reveals that she has been dead for at least 10,000 years."

Teal'C's eyebrows rose up, but he stayed silent.

Carter asked,

"How is that possible? That would mean that the humanoid female's body is probably that age too. I mean, what if she's an ancient?"

Dr. Frasier was about to say something when she was interrupted by an urgent phone call from the red phone. Hammond picked it up, talked a little, and then hanged up. He turned to the doctor.

"The girl is awake," he announced.

O'Neill, Jackson, Carter, Teal'C, Frasier, and Hammond left immediately to the infirmary.

"Sir. . . "Called out the doctor. "There's something else about the two humanoids!"

"Later Doctor!" commanded the general.

(The humanoid's point of view)

I flash my eyes open in the first time in a long time. I'm not sure how much time has passed. I am not on my people's ship. Instead I am in a strange place with bright lights that make my eyes squint. I try to move but I'm strapped by all these weird tubes and wires that are connected to my right arm and chest. I try to pull them off but all it does is given me pain. My instinct is telling me to run, but when I try to move my legs and get off this bed, nothing happens. My legs feel numb from lack of use. I feel helpless and to me that is the worst feeling a person can ever feel. So I thrash around in the bed, screaming my frustration and uncomforting, trying to get some feeling in my legs. I do this until I hear hurried voices coming toward me. Soon a group of people in white come with a pointy something. They roll up my sleeve. I try to struggle away, but their grip on me is too strong. They stick the pointy thing in my arm that makes me jump. And then, after a moment, everything turns fuzzy, then white, and I finally slip into a black darkness.


	2. Angelus Caeli

Chapter 3: Angelus

The humanoid girl was sedated for a few hours. When she woke up again she was much calmer. Most likely from the heavy sedative Dr. Frasier was forced to give her. The girl looked like she was confused and frightened out of her mind. Teal'C stood by the humanoid girl's side. He was there just in case the girl got out of control again and had to hold her down. Carter brought out a television and film recorder, the plan was to find out as much as they could from the humanoid girl. If Carter's theory was right, the humanoid girl was at least 10,000 years old, and could possibly be an ancient or definitely from a much higher race of alien. Jackson stood close by Dr. Frasier ready to translate if needed. O'Neill was there too just for the hell of it.

The girl kept a vigilant eye towards Teal'C since he was the closest towards her. Jackson started to ask the girl some questions about the mothership.

"Why were you on that ship?" Jackson asked.

The girl stayed silent.

Jackson tried again. This time with a different question.

"Who was the other humanoid? Are there more if you? The ship seemed pretty small for just two passengers."

The girl stayed silent.

She locked eyes with Teal'C with a pained expression on her face.

"We will not harm you," said Teal'C comfortingly.

She still stayed silent. Although something in Teal'C's tone made her shoulders less stressed. It was as though the girl understood what they were saying, but she couldn't speak herself.

"Most likely she doesn't know English," pointed out Carter. O'Neill looked at Carter.

O'Neill said,

"Then how are we going to get her to talk?"

Jackson looked away from the girl to O'Neill,

"I don't know Jack."

The girl started mumbling something. It sounded like she was speaking in her language. Jackson listened closer to what the girl was saying. After a few minutes of trying to decipher what she was saying he gave up.

"I have no clue what she is saying," Jackson said.

Teal'C watched the girl in a protective manner. He was watching her point to herself and then mumbling something in her language.

"It appears the girl keeps repeating 'angelus caeli,' Daniel Jackson," pointed out Teal'C.

"Angelus caeli . . . angelus caeli . . . angelus caeli . . . " mumbled Jackson. He stopped to think then, "wait angelus caeli is Latin."

"And it means . . . ?" asked O'Neill.

" 'Angel of Heaven'."

The girl nodded. She seemed to be pointing to herself whenever Jackson said 'angelus caeli'.

"Perhaps Angelus Caeli is the humanoid girl's name," said Teal'C.

Jackson placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, which made her jump a little.

"Angelus Caeli?" He asked the girl.

She nodded.

"Angelus," she said.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

"She speaks," said Teal'C, stating the obvious. The humanoid, Angelus with her big chocolate brown eyes looked up at Teal'C. Her lip trembled as she repeated,

"S-she s-sp-peaks."

Jackson spoke to Angelus,

"Angelus, do you understand what I am saying to you?"

She turned her eyes on towards Jackson. Her face was full of concentration, as though she was studying what Jackson had said to her. She mumbled her name again.

"At least she's not silent," pointed out O'Neill.

Jackson inclined his head at O'Neill. "Jack."

"What Daniel?" O'Neill attempted to sound innocent.

Jackson turned his attention to Angelus.

"Its like she's trying to download everything into her brain. Like her mind is somehow more advanced than ours."

"Advanced like Angelus," Angelus said to Jackson.

Dr. Frasier turned her head to Jackson.

"Daniel, do you think she, Angelus can understand us?" Dr. Frasier asked Jackson.

"I think it's possible. And the problem is she doesn't know enough to speak back to us."

Angelus mumbled,

"Knows enough."

Teal'C had an amused look on his face. "Perhaps Angelus," Teal'C said.

A corner of her mouth flickered, the beginnings of a smile. Dr. Frasier got closer to Angelus.

"Angelus, are you feeling any pain? Weakness? Drowsy?" Dr. Frasier was pouring the medical questions on Angelus. Angelus pointed to her arm, which was where an I.V. was stuck up in her arm.

"Pain," said Angelus, continuing to point to her right arm. "Pain."

Dr. Frasier nodded sympathetically as she pulled a strand of Angeles's hair back behind her ear.

"I know it must hurt, but we have to keep that in there for now. When Daniel found you, you were very dehydrated. Hey, I bet you'll feel better in a few days," said Dr. Frasier, smiling at Angelus.

Angelus lay back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. She turned her attention back to Teal'C.

"Who?" She asked him.

Teal'C replied,

"My name is Teal'C."

Angelus looked to SG-1 and Dr. Frasier.

"Who?" Angelus said again.

Carter pointed out to everyone. As she said each name she pointed to the person.

"This is Janet."

"-Jack."

"-Daniel."

"-and my name is Sam."

Angelus nodded. She then closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

…..

Briefing Room

"So what do you propose that we do with . . . Angelus once she is released from the infirmary?" asked General Hammond.

"Right now sir, I think we should focus on figuring out her history before we-"but Dr. Frasier was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Harry Maybourne standing in the doorway.

**Notes:**

**Sorry it has been so long and the chapter is so short!**

**But I have been trying to figure what to do for the next few chapters!**

**Question: How would Teal'C connect with Angelus? **


	4. She Speaks

Colonel O'Neill's neck hair immediately rose up like a witch's cat. Nothing ever good happened when Maybourne poked his nose into the SGC's business. O'Neill tried as hard as he could to keep his voice calm and collected when he said to Maybourne,

"What do you want . . . sir?" O'Neill asked that question with distaste in his mouth.

Maybourne squared his shoulders in what was his petty attempt at looking menacing.

"I'm not here to answer to you O'Neill, I'm here to question the humanoid," Maybourne looked at General Hammond.

General Hammond replied with much stiffness,

"Under whose orders?"

"The President's"

General Hammond never fought with Maybourne when he had the President's orders on his side.

"What sort of questions are you going to ask her?" asked General Hammond.

"That's none of your concern General," said Maybourne hotly.

Dr. Frasier got into the argument.

"It is when Angelus's health is at stake," She said.

Maybourne spat out,

"'Angelus'? You mean that humanoid has a name?"

Teal'C didn't like that last comment from Maybourne.

"Like any other living being, Angelus has a name," He said sagely, yet dangerously at Maybourne.

"Well . . . yes of course, Teal'C. I only meant that _she isn't from here._ Her body chemistry is obviously different than ours right Dr. Frasier?" Maybourne put Dr. Frasier on the spot.

"Yes sir, that is correct but-"Dr. Frasier was cut off from finishing her statement when Maybourne interrupted her.

Maybourne clapped his hands together.

"That settles that then. General, take me to the prisoner," commanded Maybourne.

"Excuse me?" The temple in the general's head pulsing in outrage.

Teal'C stood up on his feet and walked to where Maybourne was standing.

"Angelus is not imprisoned here." Teal'C gave Maybourne his Death Glare. This unpaved Maybourne, although Teal'C hid a smile when he noted a bead of sweat gather on Colonel Maybourne's head.

"She's . . . our patient," said O'Neil, standing behind Teal'C. O'Neill was really starting to get annoyed at Maybourne. Who just shows up out of nowhere? Demanding to interrogate a young woman who just woke up after 10,000 years? Honestly . . .

Maybourne was getting impatient with SG-1. Teal'C could smell it all over him. He puffed out his words in an annoyed tone,

"Where is this . . . Angelus being held?"

Dr. Frasier replied, grabbing her medical stats on Angelus from the table as she did so,

"Follow me sir."

Maybourne followed Dr. Frasier out of the briefing room so did Carter, Teal'C, Jackson, O'Neill, and General Hammond. Maybe Maybourne would not allow them to be present in Angelus's 'interrogation' but they could damn well make sure that Maybourne would not upset the poor girl too much.

It took Dr. Frasier and a few of the medical staff to get Angelus to trust them enough to move her gurney into an interrogation room. In the interrogation room above SG-1 could see and hear clearly what Maybourne was asking her. Angelus was more curious than frightened as Dr. Frasier arrived with her in the interrogation room. Angelus studied the room, looking at it at all angles. She seemed fascinated by the security cameras in the four corners of the room. Dr. Frasier placed Angelus in front of where Maybourne was sitting behind a desk. Papers were strewn on the desk. There was also a recorder, ready to record the interrogation. Maybourne nodded to Dr. Frasier, signaling it was her time to leave him and Angelus alone.

Above, Teal'C watched them, Angelus and Maybourne. He was getting more anxious as each moment passed. He wondered to himself why he felt this connection with the young woman. Perhaps that it was the fact that he saw similarities of himself and her. Like himself, Earth was a strange new place. Like himself, she was going to be questioned like a criminal. Like him, she had no family on this planet. Maybe Angelus had no family. Maybe Angelus was the last of her society. Was it possible that the other humanoid they couldn't revive knew Angelus?

Below, the interrogation began.

Maybourne: "I am Colonel Harry Maybourne of the United States Pentagon. You are called Angelus Caeli, is that correct?"

Angelus stared at him with her mouth shut but her eyes filled with curiosity.

Maybourne:" Can you speak English, Angelus Caeli?"

Angelus stayed silent. Then,

Angelus: "She speaks."

Maybourne mutters: "At least I got something out of you. Maybe you can answer some questions that would really help out with my government. First of all, I need to confirm your name for me, for the records."

Maybourne begins to be impatient with her.

Maybourne: "I ask you again, is or is not your name Angelus Caeli?"

(Angelus's Point of View)

This man is sitting in the middle of this unusual room when the white-clothed people push my bed into the room. The man says something I can not comprehend. He speaks in the same language as the others. I am frustrated that I can not move on my own yet. Not to mention that I can not understand why the man's vocal tones turn from calm to an intimidating harshness my father used to use on me when I was a young child. The man before thinks me stupid. So I say the only thing I can understand in their language,

"She speaks."

But that only seems to annoy the man before me even more. He keeps repeating my name several times. What does he want from me? Why does he not understand that I am trying desperately to understand his confusing language? So after the last time I hear my name repeated I emit a frustrated screeching sound. This causes him to place his hands over his ears. He looks at me with a hard glare. But then all of the sudden everything clicks into my brain. I can now understand their language. My people's greatest advantage was the ability to adapt to strange environments. This adaptment included the ability to learn a new language quicker than most species. It just took some time. And now I can finally understand him. So I answer his first question.

(Regular Point of View)

Angelus: "Yes. My name is Angelus Caeli."


	5. The First Interrogation of Angelus Caeli

Maybourne looked dumbstruck. He quickly tried to hide his suprise at the turn of events by organizing the paper laid in front of him. He clapsed his hands together. He continued the interrogation of Angelus.

Maybourne: "Let's continue on with this. So, Angelus this mission report says that you were found in some kind of stasis. What exactly is it?"

Angelus: "Its a pod for preserving yourself in stasis. It is built to fit all of a body's neccesities. Nourishment and oxygen are fed to your body in the liquid."

Maybourne: "How does the stasis pod work?"

Angelus: "You need two people to operate it. The Layer and the Sleeper. The Layer puts the Sleeper into the pod. The Layer operates the pod so that the stasis process works properly. The Layer gives the Sleeper a sedative so that the Sleeper will be unconscious for the length of time of being in stasis. Then the Layer closes the lid of the pod. The pod is then filled with the liquid containing the oxygen and nourishment. "

Maybourne was on roll with his questions.

Maybourne: "Why were the pods built? The team that found you found about three hundred of those pods. "

Angelus took a mintute to answer this question. It was though she couldn't quite remember.

Angelus: "My people were on the run . . . From these . . . They called themselves our gods. Our people left our homeworld to escape from their enslavement. But only a handfull of us were allowed to leave. When our leaders realized that our people couldn't run away from those "gods" they built the pods to preserve us. In hopes of our enemies finally gone."

Maybourne: "How old are you Angelus?"

Angelus took a minute to answer this question too. Then,

Angelus: "In your measurement of time, I am eighteen years old."

Maybourne: "When Dr. Frasier examined you the results came in saying that you are techinically 10,000 years old. You have been asleep for a very long time Miss Caeli."

Angelus: "Actually we don't have surnames. My given name is Angelus Caeli."

But then the news of being in stasis for 10,000 years seemed to sunk in. For a moment Angelus closed her eyes, as though she was a 10,000 year old woman than a eighteen year old girl. Maybourne continued on with the investigation, getting impatient with her answers and thirsting for more knowledge.

Maybourne: "SG-1, the team that found you also found another humanoid with similar DNA as yours. This humanoid was alive in the stasis pod, but died as Dr. Frasier tried to bring the humanoid out of stasis. Do you know this humanoid, Angelus?"

Maybourne showed her a photographic image of the deceased humanoid. Angelus's eyes went big. Then she sunk back against her pillow. From above, Teal'C thought he saw Angelus shedding a tear. She turned her head away from Maybourne, clearly done speaking to him. But Maybourne wasn't done drilling her with personnal questions.

Maybourne: "Do you know this humanoid, Angelus? How long were your people on the run? Do you know if you are the last of you are the last of your people?"

Maybourne would have kept drilling Angelus Caeli questions if Dr. Frasier had not stepped into the room. She walked in, her face full of annoyance at Maybourne.

"This interrogation of my patient is over," Dr. Frasier said with an intense glare at Maybourne. Maybourne glanced at Angelus, who was laying on her side, hiding her face from everything. Maybourne nodded in agreement.

"I'll continue this interrogation tomorrow at 1700 hours," Maybourne informed Dr. Frasier.

Dr. Frasier shook her head.

"With all due respect sir, Angelus won't be near here until she recovers. Whatever you showed her clearly upsetted her. Now go."

Maybourne decided it was best not to argue with this doctor.

"Inform me when has recovered," Maybourne mumbled. "And put her in lockup."

Few Hours Later . . .

Three hours passed since the interrogation with Maynourne and still Anglus refused to speak. Daniel Jackson was on his way to Teal'C's quarters. Jackson had noticed that Angelus seemed to open up a little whenever Teal'C was around. After the interrogation, Teal'C had retreated to his quarters without hardly saying a word. Or at least less than normally.

Jackson knocked on Teal'C's door three times before he heard Teal'C mutter a

"Enter."

Jackson walked in. Teal'C had just got done performing his mediatation ritual that was essential to do daily. Teal'C greeted Jackson with a nodd when he saw it was his friend.

"Hi Teal'C," Jackson said.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'C said calmly. "Why are you here?"

"Just here to update about Angelus."

"How is she?"

Jackson ran his hand through his hair.

"Still the same Teal'C. She's still not talking to anyone. She's just staring at the ceiling."

Teal'C nodded, feeling slightly sympathetic for the girl. Teal'C knew what it felt like to be in a strange place and treated like a prisoner in a place that gave him false promises. Or at least at first. When Teal'C had first arrived on Earth, he was treated like the enemy. Now, everybody on the SGC respected him as an ally and to his team, a dear friend. After a moment of awkward silence Teal'C asked Jackson,

"Do you wish for me to speak to her, Daniel Jackson?"

Jackson gave his friend a suprised look. Then he nodded.

"Angelus really seems to perk up whenever you are around. I think you two have a lot in common," pointed out Jackson.

"Perhaps we do, Daniel Jackson. I will accompany you to go see Angelus Caeli."

Teal'C stood up and walked out of his quarters. He shut his quarters's door and walked side-by-side with Jackson.

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

After Maybourne had showed me that image of . . . I can not bring myself to remember . . . I attempt to block everything around me. The kind woman, I think she is called Dr. Frasier, tried to get me to talk. They all did. Except for that one tall man with the strange marking on his forehead. Right now I am in a dimly lit room. Alone for the moment. But not really alone. I know that they are watching me through those strange things with lenses. There is nothing in here but four blank walls, the strange things with lenses, my bed, and a dim light. I can not see what is on the other side, which makes me uneasy. Even though I have never felt the sun on my face or feel wind rustle my hair. All of my life I have been on that ship. A part of me still can not believe that I am internally 10,000 years old, it does not seem right. For me, it seems like only a few days had passed when one of my people put me under stasis. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knocking on my prison door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

I barely mutter,

"Enter."

The door opens and two men from the team that found me enter. The one called Daniel Jackson and the other (I think his name is) Teal'C. Jackson waves at me and asks how I am doing for the hundreth time in the last three hours. Sometimes I wish I could not understand their language. Teal'C stands besides Jackson, shoulders back, grim-faced, and stoic. I stare at the pair of them, I am still hooked up to these weird machines. Dr. Frasier told me that I could get off of them tomorrow. I am actually looking forword to it, I am tired of laying down in this bed.

Jackson tries to get me to speak again. Because "Enter" is not good enough for him. Of for anybody. Including that man that was questioning me earlier, I think his name is Maybourne.

"Hey Angelus," Jackson starts, trying to loosen up my depressed state. "I brought Teal'C with me. Do you remember Teal'C?"

Jackson is talking to me like an invalid. My . . .

I bring myself out of my memories. I nodd at Jackson and then continue my staring at the ceiling. Jackson hangs his head and turns to Teal'C.

"Maybe you can help her, Teal'C."

Help? Why do I need help? Just because I want to be alone for awhile does not mean something is wrong with me.

Teal'C bows his head to Jackson as Jackson leaves the room.

"I will do my best, Daniel Jackson."

Now its just me and Teal'C.


	6. Breaking Silence

**(REGULAR POINT OF VIEW) **

Teal'C bowed his head in greetings to Angelus. She barely glanced in his direction. She laid still on the bed as still as a inanimate oblect. Teal'C took no offense to this, he knew that the photograph Maybourne had shown her upseted her, perhaps even traumatized her. He had no clue how to break Angelus's silence. Or at least, in a friendly way. Teal'C was curious as to why the photograph upset her so greatly. Teal'C pulled up a chair and sat beside Angelus. And he sat. And waited. And sat. And waited. And sat in silence.

For two whole hours Teal'C sat in that unfortable chair and Angelus continued to stare up at the ceiling. They didn't say a word to each other. Teal'C knew that silence would get to anybody to speak up eventually. It was just a matter of time before the silence would get to the girl. Teal'C could handle days, even weeks of silence. But something in Teal'C knew that Angelus would eventually say something, anything to break the silence in her holding cell.

Three more hours past and still the silence continued. Teal'C could tell that Angelus was itching to break it the way she kept glancing towards Teal'C every few minutes and then back to the ceiling.

One last hour past when Angelus tore her gaze from the ceiling to Teal'C. She said, which came out more of a mumble,

"Why are you still here? The others didn't stay this long."

Teal'C knew he had finally came through to Angelus.

"I am here because I chose to be, Angelus Caeli," replied Teal'C in his soft and to the point tone.

Angelus stared at Teal'C.

"I don't believe you . . . your name is Teal'C, correct?" Angelus said skeptically. She had overheard his conversation with Jackson. How he had made the promise to get her to talk.

Teal'C leaned in closer to Angelus. "Indeed my name is Teal'C. Believe what you want to believe, Angelus Caeli. But know this: I am here on my own free will."

Angelus didn't know how to reply to that. So she decided to state,

"That only makes one of us."

"What do you mean by that, Angelus Caeli?" Teal'C asked.

Angelus straightened up. She grabbed a handfull of her brown hair and twisted it so that it went on her chest. She then replied,

"I was meant to stay in stasis for a much longer time. I am _one of two _last survivors of my people. Do you know what it felt like to wake up, knowing that all the people you grew up with are gone except one person is gone?"

Teal'C stayed silent for a moment. He had been given orders by Dr. Frasier not to tell Angelus that the other humanoid they had tried to bring out of stasis had died. Angelus was truly the last of her people. She just didn't know it. And she couldn't know. At least not yet . . .

"I have not," replied Teal'C. But Teal'C knew that Angelus was the last survivor of her people. The other humanoid had died when they had tried to bring the humanoid out of stasis. Dr. Frasier had told Teal'C to not tell Angelus this at all. At least for now . . .

"Everybody . . gone," Angelus's voice trailed off, feeling herself slip back into Memory Land. She made herself return back to reality. "That mothership was all I have ever known, Teal'C. I was born on that ship. I have never felt the sun or feel the wind."

"The world outside is an. . . interesting place," Teal'C said. "Before you mentioned that "gods" came to your people's homeworld."

Angelus nodded. "Yes. Those "gods" called themselves the Goa'uld. They said that if we didn't worship us as their gods they would destroy us. My people resisted so the Goa'uld murdered my people's first leaders. So the rest of our people barely escaped on our mothership."

Teal'C digested this new information for a moment. Teal'C had Angelus's full attention now. She didn't know why, but something about Teal'C made her put a small amount of trust in him. Angelus rarely gave her trust away. In her whole life Angelus had trusted only one soul completely.

"Which Goa'uld was it?" Teal'C asked.

It took Angelus a few minutes to remember which Goa'uld had occupied her people's true home. She replied,

"My father had said that it was Ba'al that had set foot on our planet."

"Ba'al is a coward," Teal'C stated.

Angelus nodded. "That is what my father told me."

"What of your mother?" Teal'C asked. He didn't expect an answer to a deep, personnal question. But he was suprised when Angelus did start to talk about her mother.

"My mother died when I was very young," began Angelus. "She met my father on the ship. My father told me a few months before I was put into stasis, that my mother hated living on that ship. She yearned to be on the ground again. To be able to see nature at its peak. To feel the water fall slide through her fingers. My mother had fragile health. My father blamed the commander of the ship for not letting our people settle down. The commander was afraid of being found by Ba'al. We all were. My father said my mother would have lived if she had gotten off of the ship. My mother got very sick, I was told. She had a natural low immunity, she died after a few weeks of her sickness."

Teal'C could feel Angelus starting to crawl into her inner hole again.

"And what of your father?" Teal'C asked.

"I remember my father as a very sad man. He missed my mother very much. But he was always there for me. He was the one that put me into stasis when the ships attacked," Angelus replied quietly.

Teal'C perked up his ears when he heard Angelus sais something about ships attacking her ship.

"There was an attack?" Teal'C asked.

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

I do not know why I am opening to Teal'C. I do not know why I had just told him about the fate of my mother. My father barely talked about her so I had grown up talking about her. When Teal'C asks me about the attack on my people's ship, a whole rush of memories of that time over floods my mind.


	7. Memory

**(Angelus's Point of View, Inside her Memories)**

_"Attack! ATTACK!"_

_Everyone is screaming that word. Everything is in chaos. A few seconds before I was sitting with Gemma Rara, my older sister and my only sibling, in our quarters, talking with her about a certain young man when we feel the ship shaking viciously. The force of the shake makes my small body knock into Gemma Rara. But she is the smart one. She had grabbed onto our sleeping pallet before the shakes continued a second time. I wonder what is happening to our ship. Something must be very, very, very wrong if it is shaking like that. Gemma Rara would know the answer so I ask her. _

_"Gemma, " I say, and I chide myself for sounding like a helpless child to my twenty one year old sister. "What is happening?" _

_Gemma Rara replies,_

_"I do not know, Angelus."_

_Then we hear the yells and the screams of terror. _

_I feel myself start to shake even though I do not know what it is yet of what is making me and the rest of us afraid. Gemma Rara sees me shaking so she wraps her arm around in an attempt to calm me. _

_"I am sure it is nothing Angelus," Gemma says._

_I believe her. Gemma Rara is always right. She never lies to me._

_A moment after the screaming had started our father entered our living space. His face is distressed and poured over with anxiety and deep concern. Gemma Rara pushes me gently off of her so that she can stand up. She says to Father,_

_"Father, what is going on with the ship?" _

_Our father does not hesitate when he says,_

_"Ba'al has found us. After twenty five years he has found us. There is no time. Leave everything behind, my daughters. We must hurry to the stasis pods." _

_Gemma Rara and I ask questions. In a flash, Father left what we called our little piece of home. Gemma Rara and I follow behind him. My head is turning in every direction as I half-walk half-sprint with my family. Everywhere people are running around. Everybody is trying to get their loved ones into the stasis pods. The stasis pods are our only hope for survival at this point. _

_I know that the ship is failing because the ship is taking on more fire as more shots from our enemy open fire upon us. _

_We make it to the stasis pods chamber. Everyone inside are shoving for their own stasis pod. It does not matter that we have lived together for the past twenty five years, or in the case of my sister and I and many others all of our lives. Right now it is total chaos. Everyone is scared to die right now. Or captured by the Goa'uld. _

_Father said he would rather die than let himself be a slave to the Goa'uld. I think I would choose death too. _

_We wait for our family's turn to go into stasis. Gemma Rara is gripping my hand tightly, as though she is afraid I will slip away. My palms are sweaty. Under normal circumstances Gemma Rara would have let go of my hand until I wiped the perspiration away on my tunic. But there more important things going on now. I think Gemma Rara is almost afraid as I am. I have always looked up to my older sister since I was a small child and even now as a young woman. We are surronded by people waiting for their turns to go into stasis, where at least they have a chance for survival. I glance at Gemma Rara's expression. Her face is drowned with anxiety and concentration, as though she is looking for something. Or someone. I know who she is looking for. She is looking for that young man that starting speaking to her a few nights ago._

_The young man, I think his name is Callidus, is very charming towards Gemma Rara. And handsome. He has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I think Gemma Rara and Callidus would make a great pair for union. I told Gemma Rara this three nights ago and she scoffed at me. But when she thought I was not looking her way, her cheeks blushed a deep rose color. _

_I start looking for Callidus's familiar face too. But I can not see him for there are many people surronding us. _

_At last it is our turn for stasis. _

_And then I realize . . . _

_I am most likely not going to see my family again if the ship does not survive the battle with the Goa'uld. _

_My heart drops as the sinking feeling in my belly consumes my chest, making it hard to breathe. My exhales come in sharp gasps. And I feel myself shed tears like a small child when I should be showing strenght like a woman, like Gemma Rara. Father is too occupied to notice. He is setting up Gemma Rara's stasis pod. _

_But Gemma Rara notices. She leads me to a nearby bench. She makes me sit. She kneels down in front of me. We are face to face, looking deep into each other's eyes. Her eyes are exactly like mine. Father had said we shared our mother's eyes. _

_Gemma Rara is being strong for me. I can see that she is tearing apart inside just by looking in her eyes, which are glassy. She speaks to me in the calmest voice she can muster,_

_"Angelus Caeli . . ." Gemma Rara starts. "It is going to be fine. The stasis pods will keep us safe." _

_She takes my hand. Then she gives me a small smile. _

_"Father says it will be like going to sleep. You will not know how long time passes until you wake up. I promise you, I will be there when you wake up, Angelus."_

_I wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my tunic. _

_"You promise?" I ask. _

_Gemma Rara nodds. _

_"I promise. You know I never break a promise." _

_She kisses my forehead. _

_By this time, my breathing has slowed. But my heart is still pounding as Gemma Rara and I walk to our father, who is done setting up Gemma Rara's stasis pod. _

_I watch as she lays down in the pod. It is like she is laying down in a bed, getting prepared to sleep. In a way, that is what is happening. I hold her hand, not wanting to let go. I am afraid that she will not wake up. That Father will not wake up. That I myself will not wake up. She stays silent. The drug Father had injected her with before she laid down is starting to pass through her system. It is time to close the lid on Gemma Rara's stasis pod. As it closes I say,_

_"I love you Sister!" _

_I do not think she heard me. Her eyes closed with the lid. _

_The tears return. Now it is my turn to be put in stasis. Father rolls up my tunic sleeve to inject me. I wince a little as the needle penetrates my skin. Immediately I start to feel faint. It is a struggle to keep my eyes open as my father lays me down in my own stasis pod. He kisses my forehead, the same place Gemma Rara kissed. He tells me that he and Gemma Rara will be there when all of this is over and when I wake. _

_My mind is cloudy all I can do is nodd. The lid closes. And I finally let go as I feel the liquid touches my skin as it is filling up the stasis pod. _

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

Back to reality. Gemma Rara broke her promise. She was not there as I woke from my deep sleep. Neither is Father.I wonder what has happened to them. They never would have broken the promises they made. Unless . . . I push the horrific thought away as Teal'C leaves the room. He has finally ready to leave my room. Good, I need the peace.


	8. Heal

(REGULAR** POINT OF VIEW)**

**THE NEXT DAY . . . **

Angelus Caeli had no visitors so far, except for Dr. Frasier. The day was still early though, around early afternoon. Dr. Frasier had noticed that Angelus was no longer staring into space, her body curled up in the fetal position. So she had decided it was time to take Angelus off of medical treatments, there was nothing medically wrong with her. Dr. Frasier had also given Angelus some new clothes. Although it was nothing special, just the standard white T-shirt underneath a green jacket and green pants. Dr. Frasier had also given Angelus some military boots. Angelus gave Dr. Frasier her thanks before she went inside the bathroom to change.

After she had changed Dr. Frasier had asked if she had wanted to talk to her.

Angelus had shaken her head no, she was fine. It was as though Dr. Frasier wanted to keep Angelus under her care. So that Maybourne would keep away from interrogating Angelus. Dr. Frasier knew that Maybourne was getting more impatient as each hour passed.

Dr. Frasier was about to leave Angelus's "room" (it was really a holding cell) when Angelus asked her to stay for a minute.

"Wait," Angelus said in a pleading voice. "I have something to ask you."

Dr. Frasier turned around, she had other patients to check on. But she didn't go. She knew that Angelus wouldn't have asked her to stay if it wasn't important.

"Yes Angelus? What is it?" Dr. Frasier asked as she walked over to where Angelus was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Where's Teal'C?" Angelus asked.

Dr. Frasier sat next to Angelus, she noted that Angelus cringed slightly as she did so.

"Teal'C is on a mission right now. He and SG-1 ahould be back soon," Dr. Frasier explained.

Angelus seemed to understand. Dr. Frasier had noticed that Angelus made a bond with Teal'C after his first visit to her the day before.

"When will he be back?" Angelus asked.

"Teal'C should be back soo-," Dr. Frasier stopped in mid-sentence as the Gate Room alarms went off.

_"Unauthorized 'Gate activation! Unauthorized 'Gate activation!" _

Dr. Frasier jumped to her feet. Angelus did too, she had never heard a sound like that before.

"What is happening, Dr. Frasier?" Angelus asked.

"That should be SG-1," Dr. Frasier explained. "But they're early, they just left two hours ago."

_MEDICAL TEAM TO THE EMBARKATION ROOM! MEDICAL TEAM TO THE EMBARKATION ROOM! "_

"I'm sorry Angelus but I have to go," Dr. Frasier turned to go. But Angelus grabbed Dr. Frasier's left wrist. Dr. Frasier's eyes widened. "Let me go, Angelus."

"Let me go with you," Angelus said calmly, as though everything was normal and that she wasn't hanging on to the doctor.

Dr. Frasier shook her head 'no'. "I have to go. Let me go Angelus or I'll have to call security."

Angelus continued on holding onto Dr. Frasier's wrist.

"I said, let me go with you," Angelus's voice turned dark.

Then all of the sudden, Dr. Frasier stopped struggling, her expression went from alarm to calm, peaceful even. She nodded at Angelus.

"I will let you come with me," Dr. Frasier said softly.

Angelus felt her mouth twitch into a smile.

Dr. Frasier walked out of Angelus's prison. She explained hurriedly to the two security guards that Angelus was coming with her. The two security guards bought it although with some hesitancy.

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

Yes. I am free. My powers of persuasion was no match for Dr. Frasier's mind. I follow Dr. Frasier to where the Stargate is. She uses her security clearence card to open the door that leads to where the humans keep their Stargate. Dr. Frasier immediately rushes into the Gate Room. I linger in the doorway. Everybody in the room is too occupied to notice me standing there.

Three members of SG-1 are standing . . . and the fourth member is sprawled on the Gate ramp, surrounded by the medical team and Dr. Frasier. I feel a little shaken. My curiousity and concern take over my urgency to run far away from this place. I walk a little closer. The woman, Sam, is standing. So is Teal'C. And that one guy who wears those glass circles, Daniel. That leaves . . .

"Colonel," Dr. Frasier said in an urgent voice. "Can you hear me?"

When Colonel Jack O'Neill does not respond, Dr. Frasier yells out instructions to her medical team. They lift Jack onto a stretcher. I walk closer. I now see Jack's injury. It appears to be that he was shot with some kind of weapon that singed his skin tissue. He was shot in the stomache. Even though his wound is so burnt it is not bleeding anymore, the pain caused him to pass out. I walk even more closer. I am now peering over Dr. Frasier's shoulder. I touch her shoulder. Using my gift of persuasion I said to her,

"Let me help."

Dr. Frasier goes still. In a monotoned voice she said,

"Let her help."

Her medical team look at her like she is crazy. They give me an incredulous look. But I know I can help Jack. Along with my fast knowledge and persuasion, I can heal injuries and sickness with my bare hands. I know I can help Jack. So before any of them can react, I roll up my jacket sleeves and place my right hand Jack's wound. I use my left hand to draw the energy around me. The energy gives me the power to heal. Before their very eyes, I heal Jack in two, three minutes tops. At first the wound remains the same. But then as the energy in my hand grew warmer the wound began to heal. By the time I am done healing Jack, you could not even tell there was a wound there. Jack eyes open as soon as I had finished healing his body. He sits up abruptly and gasps,

"What the hell was that?"

He stares at me.

"I healed you," I said.

He stares at Dr. Frasier. "How is that possible, Frasier?"

Dr. Frasier is speechless. Her eyes are widening as each second passes. She squeaks,

"I don't know, sir."

All eyes are on me. I turn my head around. About sixteen pairs of eyes in the Gate Room are staring at me. Above me in the big, glass, wall (I think?) twenty more eyes are staring at me. Including Colonel Maybourne's.

Maybourne reaches over to the microphone and half yells-half screeches,

"TAKE THE HUMANOID INTO CUSTODY! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Thirteen security guards flood into the Gate Room. There is nothing SG-1 can do. I do not understand, I saved a life and I am treated like a criminal. I feel betrayed. Why isn't anybody trying to help me? Daniel puts a hand onto Teal'C's shoulder as two guards slam me hard against the cemment wall. My face is against the cool of the wall. I feel a gun pointed into my abdomen. Another guard grabs my hands and pulls them back. And then the guard hand cuffs me. Damn, what is the matter with these people? Especially Maybourne.

"Do not resist or we will open fire," one of the guards said.

"Is that really necessary?" I spat in anger.

All thirteen ignore me as I am lead away.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know Angelus's power of persuasion DOES sound a little Jedi-ish. I don't mean it to be. :) I am trying to make this story go a little faster :) **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Norah Strike**

**P.S. Special thanks to my first reviewer! :)**

**P.P.S. please review, I want to know what my readers think:)**


	9. Transfer

(**REGULAR POINT OF VIEW)**

**BRIEFING ROOM**

General George Hammond was furious. Colonel Harry Maybourne had just made Angelus Caeli look like a criminal when really she was a hero. She had saved Colonel Jack O'Neill's life and her reward was being thrown into Level 16. Level 16 was where the SGC kept their prisoners. After seeing Angelus's power of healing, Maybourne had informed his superiors about her abilities. His superiors's responses were to transfer Angelus from the SGC to Area 51. His superiors gave him orders to bring the young humanoid woman to Area 15 in less than twenty fours from now. SG-1 entered the Briefing Room just as General Hammond yelled at Maybourne that he would call the President to inform him of this injustice. Even O'Neill was there, he was declared healthy thanks to Angelus Caeli. SG-1 stood at attention. Daniel Jackson wasn't sure what the General and Maybourne was argueing about so he asked,

"Sir, what's going on?"

General Hammond's eyes flared as he replied,

"Maybourne ordered a transfer of Angelus to Area 51."

O'Neill eyebrows stood straight up.

"The hell she is," O'Neill said, his expression turned cold at the sight of Maybourne. "She saved my life and this is the thanks she gets?"

Maybourne turned his gaze from Hammond to O'Neill and SG-1.

"She is a medical break through. If we can somehow figure out how she heals then-" Maybourne was cut off by O'Neill.

"She'll be turned into a damn lab rat. A science experiment. Dammit Maybourne I thought you had more humanity in you than this."

Maybourne threw his hands in the air.

"She'll be treated like-"

"A damn lab rat," O'Neill cut off Maybourne again. "Sir," O'Neill spoke to Hammond while still keeping his eyes locked on Maybourne. "Permission to-"

General Hammond stopped O'Neill from what he was about to stay. "Request denied, O'Neill."

Teal'C could not remain silent any longer.

"Angelus Caeli must not go to Area 51," Teal'C said. Was that pleading in his voice?

Maybourne glared at Teal'C.

"That is not your decesion Teal'C," Maybourne snapped at Teal'C.

In one stride, Teal'C was practically nose to nose with Maybourne. He watched as he felt Maybourne tremble slightly. Teal'C returned Maybourne's glare, except his was filled with triple the intensity.

"Angelus Caeli will die if you send her there Colonel Maybourne," Teal'C warned Maybourne.

Maybourne and Teal'C locked themselves in a stare down. Teal'C won. Maybourne only lasted a second under Teal'C's intense glare. Maybourne looked away, then he opened up his briefcase that was on the Briefing Room table. He clicked open the briefcase and pulled out the photograph that he had shown Angelus Caeli. Maybourne slapped down the photograph on the table so that General Hammond and SG-1 could see it.

"Did the humanoid explain _who this is?" _Maybourne asked, his voice dangerous.

Teal'C looked at the photograph along with the rest of the people in the Briefing Room (minus Maybourne). The photograph was of the deceased humanoid SG-1 had found near Angelus's stasis pod.

"Angelus Caeli has not," Teal'C replied.

"Why does it matter to you so much who the other one is?" Carter asked.

Maybourne whipped around to face Carter.

"_Because Major, _I know somehow those two damn humanoids are somehow connected to each other."

Jackson couldn't take Maybourne refering Angelus as a "humanoid" any longer.

"Her name is Angelus and she has a right to defend herself from experimentation . . . Sir," Jackson rang out.

"Oh really Dr. Jackson?" Maybourne said sarcastically, the temple in his forehead pulsing madly.

"Yes. Angelus is eighteen years old. She has the ability to speak for herself. Please Colonel Maybourne, don't send Angelus there," Jackson pleaded.

"I will not change my suggestion, Dr. Jackson."

Everybody in the Briefing Room was shocked. They knew Colonel Harry Maybourne was low, but this a whole new level of cruelty for even Maybourne.

Teal'C started to lunge at Maybourne. Teal'C didn't care about the amount of trouble he could be in. But O'Neill and Jackson held Teal'C back by his shoulders. Teal'C lunged for Maybourne again, but O'Neill and Jackson wouldn't let him go.

"Easy Teal'C," O'Neill tried to calm down his friend. "Maybourne isn't worth it."

Maybourne gave Teal'C a steely look.

Maybourne announced to everybody in the room,

"A team and I will be transfering Angelus tomorrow morning at 0600."

Maybourne left.

**LEVEL 16**

**ANGELUS'S CELL**

Teal'C was the one that told Angelus about her transfer to Area 51. He was suprised by Angelus's reaction, she didn't tremble or scream in fury. Instead she nodded and seemed to understand that nothing was going to stop Maybourne from taking her away from the SGC.

Teal'C didn't know what to say after informing Angelus of the news. Angelus didn't have anything to say for the moment. She leaning against her cot, having nothing else to do. The silence got to her and she wanted to tell Teal'C who the humanoid in the photograph was, she was ready to.

"Teal'C?" Angelus started, making sure she had his full attention.

"Yes Angelus?" Teal'C said, giving her his full attention.

"That photograph Maybourne showed you. I know that person." Angelus said as she fought to break through the barrier in her throat so that she could finish.

Teal'C stayed silent. Angelus continued in a restricted tone,

"The young woman in the photograph."

Teal'C saw a tear slide down Angelus's cheek. His normally shielded heart, now became open, he walked over to where Angelus was standing. With one arm Teal'C pulled her in close. Teal'C didn't like to admit it, but he was starting to think of Angelus Caeli as his own child. He wanted to protect her from Maybourne. And he felt like he had betrayed Angelus that he couldn't protect her from Maybourne. He asked Angelus,

"What of the young woman, Angelus Caeli?"

Angelus was sobbing into his shoulder. She sputtered,

"S-she's m-my si-sister, Teal'C."

"I see," Teal'C said softly.

He wasn't sure that he could bring himself to tell Angelus that her sister was dead, along with the rest of the people in the stasis pods. He couldn't bring himself to tell Angelus that she was indeed, the last survivor of her people. But she had to know. She had the right to know what had happened to her sister and the rest of her people.

"Angelus Caeli," Teal'C said. "Your sister is-"

But Teal'C was interrupted as a dozen guards lead by Maybourne stormed into the room. Teal'C stood in front of her, to protect her from Maybourne.

"Colonel Maybourne," Teal'C stated, his voice turning cold instantly.

"Step aside Teal'C. We are taking the humanoid to Area 51," Maybourne commanded.

"Angelus Caeli is not supposed to be transfered until tomorrow," Teal'C said, he felt his temper rising.

"Things change. Now step aside," Maybourne commanded.

Teal'C stood his ground.

"No," was all Teal'C said.

Angelus crouched behind Teal'C. Teal'C could feel her body tremble against him. He felt her fear.

"Don't make me open fire Teal'C," Maybourne said.

All twelve of the security guards pointed their weapons at Teal'C.


	10. Escape

Teal'C knew he had no choice. Maybourne had the upper hand this time. Maybourne might have won this round, but Teal'C made a promise to himself for Angelus.

_I promise you Angelus Caeli, that I will save you. _

Only his teammates and his mentor knew that he rarely made promises like that. A dozen security guards pushed beside Teal'C to apprehend Angelus. She was struggling. But her eighty five pounds of struggling female was not enough to fight against a dozen military men. One guard grabbed her wrist. Another guard grabbed the other, making it neary impossiple for any struggling to continue. But Angelus had a fierce will to survive. She still struggled on as another guard behind her pressed his weapon against the small of her back. Angelus was facing Maybourne now. Teal'C watched as she glared at Maybourne. She muttered something that sounded like a curse and then she spat in his eye. On reflex, Maybourne wiped her spit away. He growled,

"Take the humanoid away!"

At that que, another one of the security guards slapped handcuffs on Angelus. She winced a little, but showed no pain. The security guards pulled Angelus away. It took all of Angelus's will power to turn her head to face Teal'C. Her brown eyes were filled with terror and determination at the same time.

"Teal'C!" Angelus screamed helplessly. "Help me! Please Teal'C save me! Don't let him take me . . . "

Her voice faded as she was forced out of the holding cell. Teal'C walked out the cell as he saw Angelus Caeli being taken into the elevator. Teal'C looked her into her terror-filled brown eyes as he said,

"I'm sorry. I can not save you, Angelus Caeli."

Teal'C watched as the elevator doors closed, and the hope being eradicated out of Angelus Caeli's eyes.

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

What Teal'C says is true, he can not save me from Maybourne. That does not mean I will go quietly. I know I probably made things much worse for myself when I had spat in Maybourne's eyes. I do not regret it. It was worth seeing Maybourne agitated. He owes me. I am in this strange, square box. The box is going up just like the numbers on the wall are going in the opposite direction it seems. The movement makes my stomache lurch and I have to swallow so that I do not throw up on everyone. Although . . . it seems tempting.

The men here are just doing their job. Maybourne, however, is a different story. I may be going quietly now, with my eyes downcast to the floor, but I will not stay stay quiet forever. Especially now that I am under custody of Maybourne. I will make him regret taking me to that place . . . Area 51.

The elevators slide open.

"Out," A guard orders and nudges me in the back with his weapon.

I stay silent. It is probably the best thing I do best. I just tilt my head slightly, to show that I understood. Maybourne, the dozen security guards, and I walk out of the elevator. My stay at the SGC is ending. We walk past SG-1, Dr. Frasier, and General Hammond.

Sam and Daniel are watching me with helpless stares, fully knowing that there is nothing they can do to help my situation. Sam places a comforting hand on Daniel's shoulder. Jack glares in Maybourne's direction. Jack takes a step towards me.

"Hey Angie," Jack yells. I thought he knew my name was Angelus Caeli, so why was Jack calling me 'Angie'? These humans are weird . . . "Give him hell."

I understand that. I nodd. I am not going to be taken away that easily.

"I will," I said, turning to face another elevator. The elevator that leads to the surface of this base. I then think maybe this will be a good thing, I will get to feel the sun on my face for the first time in my life. I try to smile at the kind people that saved me. They just stare. I am trying to be brave but their stares crush it. Inisde, I am terrified.

The elevator doors close. I am on my out of the SGC base.

A few minutes later the elevator stops signaling that we have reached the surface. I walked out of the elevator, but we are not outside yet. We are in a hallway that leads to the outside world I have never known before. An SGC guard salutes Maybourne as we walk by. The hallway ends and for the first time I feel the sun on my face.

The outside world is more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be. For a second I stop walking. I look up towards the sky. I have never seen anything so blue, with white flecks that my father once told me are called clouds. The glowing ball is so warm against my face. I touch my face, feeling natural warmth wash over my face like water.

The outside world is even more beautiful than my father had described it.

If only Gemma Rara could feel this. . .

Maybourne nudges my shoulder harshly, I can sense his impatience.

"We have a jet to catch," Maybourne snaps.

The security guard behind me nudges me with his weapon again. I stand my ground. I am not ready to enter Maybourne's transportation vehicle. But Maybourne loses what little patience he with me.

"Take the humanoid into the truck," Maybourne orders to the two security guards standing beside me. The two grab my upper arms and lifts me off of my feet in doing so. Their grip is too strong for me.

"Let me go . . . let me go . . . LET ME GO!" I roar.

The two security guards ignore me. They lift me up into the trunk of the 'truck'. But I make it . . . 'hell' as Jack said for them. I thrash around, kicking my legs in mid air. But it is no use. I am now in the truck, one of the security guards set me down onto a bench.

"Sit," The guard said.

I sit, not having any choice. The security guards surrond me. They do not trust me. That is all right I do not trust them either. Maybourne is not in the trunk with us. Good. For his safety . . .

The truck moves and I am being transported away from the SGC . . . from Teal'C . . . from the Stargate, my means of getting home, where ever that is now, . . . my sister . . . I have a feeling that SG-1 knows where my sister is. I know that they will be able to tell me where she is. She is most likely still in stasis.

Only a short time has passed when the truck stops. We are surronded by other transportation vehicles similar to this one. I am alarmed. We can not be to Area 51 already.

"What is happening?" I aksed. "Where are we? Why have we stopped?"

One of the security guards answer in a decent tone,

"Stop light. Nothing to get excited about."

I nodd. I peer outside. The truck is beside a group of trees . . . a forest I think it is called. Hmmm. . . I could easily jump out of this truck and escape, the forest being my cover. I turn back to the security guards. I flash them a smile. I put one hand on the nearest security guard.

"Are you tired?" I asked softly. "I am tired. You look tired too. You should close your eyes . . . " I turn to the guards. "In fact, you ALL should close your eyes and dream a pleasent dream. A dream you will not wake from until you hear Maybourne's scream of outrage."

The dozen security guards slump down, their eyes closing. My power of persuasion has worked on all of them. This is the first time I have managed to persuade a group of people at a time, touching only one of them. I hear the truck's engine roar. And I know I better get off of here before it is too late for my escape.

I jump out of the trunk, the moment my feet touch the perculiar ground I sprint into the forest.

I hardly doubt Maybourne even noticed.

Even when after I do not see the truck anymore, I keep sprinting. I sprint to the heart of the forest where I follow a stream, my lungs ache for rest. But it is worth it the pain in my chest. I sprint what I think the directon is the SGC base. I have nowhere else to go. Maybe I can go back, take Gemma Rara out of stasis, and find a planet where her and I can start a new life. For a moment I rejoice for the fact that I am free from Maybourne.

Victory.


	11. The Search

**(REGULAR POINT OF VIEW)**

**SGC, HAMMOND'S OFFICE**

General Hammond slammed his big red phone off. He had just got a call from Maybourne saying (more like screeching in fury) that Angelus Caeli had escaped. That the humanoid left with no trace, his men unconscious in the truck's trunk. Maybourne had called General Hammond so that the SGC could put a search party for Angelus. Maybourne only knew that Angelus had escaped somewhere between Colorado Springs and Denver. Maybourne had already organized a search party in the Denver area. General Hammond knew that his search party must get to Angelus before Maybourne's did. Otherwise, Maybourne would make Angelus Caeli pay for making him look like an idiot. The general wondered how Angelus managed to escape without even being caught on the city streets. Maybourne had also told Hammond that he had sent out a picture of Angelus Caeli's face to all of the police from Colorado Springs to Denver.

General Hammond contacted Teal'C, requesting him to report to his office immediately. Less than three minutes later the general heard a knock on his door. Hammond said,

"Come in Teal'C."

Teal'C entered into his office. Teal'C stood at attention, his hands behing his back. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"General Hammond," Teal'C said, his way of saying "what am I doing here?"

General Hammond wasted in no time explaining the situation.

"Teal'C, Maybourne has just informed me that Angelus Caeli has escaped custody," General Hammond said.

Teal'C blinked. He stayed stoic about this current situation. General Hammond went on, "As of right now I am appointing you as the leader in her search party. Teal'C, do you have any idea where Angelus could be?"

Teal'C answered,

"Angelus Caeli does not know that her sister is dead. I have a feeling that Angelus Caeli would try to return to the SGC in order to go through the Stargate, to try to return to her sister."

General Hammond took Teal'C's suggestion into account. "You didn't tell her about her sister?"

Teal'C replied,

"I did not under Dr. Frasier's orders."

General Hammond understood this. "Be ready to set out with the search party in one hour Teal'C."

Teal'C inclined his head. "Yes General Hammond."

Teal'C went out to go. As he was about to walk out the general said, his voice full of concern,

"Teal'C . . . make sure that we find her first."

"Indeed General Hammond."

**10 MILES AWAY FROM THE SGC**

Teal'C was in the wooded area, leading the Angelus Caeli's search party. The search party was consisted of about thirty five SGC members. Including SG-1. Teal'C had split the search party into groups of two or three. Teal'C was paired with Daniel Jackson. Carter and O'Neill another group. Teal'C and Jackson were walking along a stream that was pointed in the southern direction. Teal'C had an intuitive feeling that Angelus Caeli would walk along the stream. Four hours had passed since the search began.

"Teal'C," Jackson said, breaking the silence that had been present since the search began. "What makes you think that Angelus is this way?"

Teal'C took a minute to answer.

"Angelus Caeli IS this way," Teal'C replied.

"She could be anywhere you know," Jackson pointed out.

"I know."

"So . . . "

"Angelus Caeli is nearby."

And Teal'C was right.

Sitting on a log that stretched across the stream's tiny waterfall was Anglus Caeli. She had her feet in the water, her boots laid next to her on the log. Her brown hair covered her face like a curtain, though Teal'C could see just enough that her face was the expression of joy. Jackson lowered his voice to a whisper,

"Teal'C, we found her. What you going to do?"

Angelus snapped her head up. Her brown eyes widened in suprise and then in fear. Angelus tried to stand up on the log, but with her feet being wet she lost her balance and fell into the stream.

**_SPLASH! _**

Jackson jumped at the sound of impact. He and Teal'C ran over to where Angelus had fell in the stream. The stream wasn't deep at all. Within a moment Angelus was on her feet, although her hand was applying pressure to her head. It seemed that Angelus had rammed her head against either the rock or the log. A trickle of blood slid down from her skull down to her left cheek. Jackson and Teal'C lead her out of the stream.

"Angelus," Jackson said, concern in his voice. "Are you all right?"

Angelus grimaced slightly as she attemoted to grin.

"My head kind of hurts Daniel. What are you and Teal'C doing here?" Angelus asked innocently, as though she hadn't escaped Maybourne's custody at all.

Jackson hesitated before replying,

"We're going to take you back to the SGC."

"Good. You can let me through your Stargate," Angelus said through clenched teeth as the pain in her head escalated. She knew full well that her request would never be met.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'C said, pulling Jackson to the side so that Angelus couldn't hear them. "It would not be wise to tell Angelus Caeli that we are here to take her back to Colonel Maybourne."

"I know Teal'C," Jackson whispered.

"Teal'C . . ." Came Angelus's voice.

Teal'C turned back to Angelus. He knelt down beside Angelus, examining her head wound. He looked into her brown eyes, so much like his own son's. She winced as Teal'C examined.

"We should take her to the infimary," Jackson suggested.

"Indeed," Teal'C agreed.

"Wait," Angelus said, panic creeping up into her voice. "I can not go back!"

She was yelling now. "You can not send me back to Maybourne! Please, do not make me go back to him Teal'C! "

Teal'C stood back up. His expression turning distant, unattached. Angelus turned to Jackson.

"Daniel . . . "

Jackson gave Angelus a sympathetic smile.

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

I can not believe it. I thought Teal'C was my friend. How could he be willing to turn me over back to Maybourne? My head is aching from when I rammed it into the log when I had fallen into the stream. From the looks of Teal'C and Daniel, they are about to radio Maybourne my location. I am not going back to Maybourne. Not if I can help it. Daniel says that it is time to go back to the SGC. I nodd casually. The second I stand up, I start sprinting off. My head screams in protest but I ignore the agony. I hear footsteps behind me. Teal'C and Daniel. Then it goes quiet. The footsteps have seemingly stopped after two hundred meters of sprinting. I sneak a look back. I see no one. Then I look back ahead. And in my face is a Goa'uld weapon, held by Teal'C. He clicks a button of some kind. Blue lightning flashes out of it. I barely have time to react as I feel the blue lightning hit me.

I feel myself immediately dropping to the ground.

Teal'C shot me.

Then, everything turns to black.

**(Regular Point of View) **

Jackson couldn't believe that Teal'C had stunned Angelus with his Zat gun. He stared at her unconscious body before turning to Teal'C,

"Teal'C, you shot her!"

"Indeed," Teal'C said, pocketing the Zat gun. He then bent down to pick up Angelus.

"Why did you do that? We could have-"

"She would have ran."


	12. Willing

**(ANGELUS'S POINT OF VIEW) **

My head is pounding. It feels like I have been floating around for hours. My eyes are closed, I am not positive that it is a good time to open them. The last thing I remember is Teal'C aiming a Goa'uld weapon at me.

Why would Teal'C do that to me?

Then I remember the last twelve hours.

_Right, I ran away from Colonel Maybourne. I hit my head on a log. I tried to run away from Teal'C and Daniel . . . That obviously did not work. . . _

I hear voices nearby. Angry voices. Colonel Maybourne's voice. Jack's voice. Sam's voice. General Hammond's voice. Daniel's voice. Dr. Frasier's voice. Teal'C's voice. . .

_Teal'C. _

I try to ignore the pain in my head so that I can concentrate on what they are saying. Maybourne's angry voice said,

"I have orders. . . "

Then Dr. Frasier's medical voice is sharp when she says,

". . . has a concussion. . . "

". . . can't take her there. . . " Daniel's compassionate pleading voice.

". . . take the humanoid at 1300 hours. . . " says Maybourne's cold, hard voice.

". . . Colonel Maybourne. . . "Teal'C's voice. Strong and hard towards whom I assume is Maybourne.

I turn to my side so that I can hear more snippets of what those people are saying about my fate. That was a mistake. I hear Dr. Frasier's footsteps walk towards my hospital bed.

"She's conscious," Dr. Frasier announces to the people in the infirmary. I feel more people near me. I know now that it is useless to keep my eyes close. So I open them. Before me I see: Sam, Daniel, Jack, General Hammond, Dr. Frasier, Teal'C, and Colonel Maybourne. I try to sit up but the pounding in my head is too unbearable to move. The first person I immediately notice is Teal'C.

"You shot me!" I yelled at Teal'C.

Teal'C replies in a tone that sounds like his its made out of stone,

"You were running away, Angelus Caeli. You would have gotten away again."

Teal'C was too honest for his own good. Colonel Maybourne pushed Teal'C aside and said harshly to me,

"Look humanoid, if you run away again I will make things difficult for you."

Difficult?

"You have made that quite clear," I said, my voice equally harsh as Maybourne's. "Why don't you just take me now? Get it over with? Why put it off when I am willing to go now?"

Colonel Maybourne does not hesitate,

"Fine," Maybourne agrees. "Let me alert the security team."

Teal'C looked taken aback at me. I shrugg.

"What?" I said. "He was going to get his way sooner or later. Might as well get it over with."

Teal'C is stoic.

A few hours later Dr. Frasier releases me out of the SGC infirmary. I put on the standerd issued SGC clothes and combat boots. This time I skip the good-byes. I walked out of the SGC and back into the truck. This time I sat in the backseat instead of the trunk.

The flying machine (Maybourne called it a jet) was a different experience. I was more than glad to step onto land again when the jet landed in Area 51.

Area 51. My new. . . whatever it was going to be.


	13. Weeks

**THREE WEEKS LATER . . . **

**(Angelus's Point of View)**

Every day I am tested in many different ways. Sometimes the doctors poke needles into my flesh. Other times the doctors hook me up with wires. There was this one time that they put me inside this strange machine. I was told to lie down on what looked like a tray. The tray moved and I was inside this tube-like machine. I had laid as still as I could like I had been told.

I am lonely at this dreary place. I wish I could go home, be with my sister. I want to go back to the mothership so that I can be with Gemma Rara when she wakes up from stasis. The thought of reuniting with my elder sister gives me strength.

I will escape from this "hell". If it is the last thing I do, I will escape.

Nobody except for the medical staff and Maybourne visit me in my "room". Maybourne calls it luxury. I call it prison, its nothing but a cage. I am yearning to be set free. My room may be nice, but I would like it a lot better if I wasn't a prisoner here.

My room has a bed that is covered with soft blankets and pillows. I always have something to wear every day, even if it is the same colors: black, gray, and dark green. When I am not being tested on, a kind man whoose name I do not know brings me things to pass the time.

The Kind Man brings me things like paper. "So that you can draw," Kind Man says.

And I do draw. I draw with these tools called markers. I mostly draw of Gemma Rara. As each day passes her face becomes cloudier in my mind's eye. I want to go home.

**(General Point of View)**

**ANOTHER THREE WEEKS LATER. . . **

Colonel O'Neill jumped at the sound of hearing the door being knocked on. O'Neill grumbled a "come in" as he opened the door.

It was Teal'C.

"Teal'C," O'Neill said. Immediately he was fully awake. "What's on your mind?"

Teal'C nodded. "Indeed."

"Well . . . " O'Neill prodded.

"I am going on a rescue mission. I would prefer to have your prescence at my side," Teal'C explained.

O'Neill's eyebrows shot up as he crossed his arms.

"Really who's?" O'Neill's tone was steadily turning into sarcasm.

Teal'C almost hesistated.

"Angelus Caeli's."

O'Neill sighed. "Look Teal'C, there's nothing we can do for Angelus. Maybourne has full custody of her."

"When was the last time Colonel Maybourne gave General Hammond a clear answer to his questions of Angelus Caeli?"

Before O'Neill could speak Teal'C went on.

"When was the last time we heard Angelus's voice?"

"Teal'C, I know you two. . . bonded. Believe me Teal'C, there is nothing we can do to help her," O'Neill said.

"Maybe 'we' can't do anything. . . But _I_can."

"I hate it when you get like this," O'Neill growled. "Have you talked to Daniel and Carter about this?"

"I have not."

O'Neill rubbed the back of his neck. "You know Carter and I could get court marsheled for this, right?"

"Indeed."

"Let's go find Carter and Daniel."

**CARTER'S QUARTERS. . . **

"You want to _what?!" _Carter exclaimed.

Teal'C had just told Carter and Daniel his plan. Daniel thought it was possible. Carter thought it was down right risky. After fully explaining the rest of Angelus Caeli's rescue mission, Carter slowly came around. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Why not now?" O'Neill said casually, as thought talking about a fishing trip instead of an unauthorized rescue mission. The rest of SG-1 agreed.

"Wait," Carter said. "What about General Hammond?"

"Carter, I don't think the good general would like to come," O'Neill said in mock seriousness.

Carter rolled her eyes. "Sir, what do we take with us?"

O'Neill shrugged. "Zats of course. We can take my car. I bet we can make the next flight out if we leave now."

**FIVE HOURS LATER. . . **

"I'm so happy that we're off of that flight," O'Neill said.

"Indeed," Teal'C said.

SG-1 had spent two long hours on a flight that had a total of five screaming babies on board. Carter was had been the only smart one that brought headphones for her music player. They had brought no lugguge. Not even Zats. Carter had pointed out that they would have been confiscated at the airport. And that would have been awkward to explain to security about the alien weapons. So now they were on their way to Area 51 to rescue Angelus Caeli. . . weaponless.


End file.
